


Balance x Unbalance

by PenguinForceRed (TheAlmightyPenguinOverlord)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Bad Parenting, Bad Writing, Gen, Manipulation, Mentions of neglect, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyPenguinOverlord/pseuds/PenguinForceRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diabolus Ex Machina: The introduction of an unexpected new event, character, ability, or object designed to ensure that things suddenly get much worse for the protagonists, much better for the villains, or both.</p><p>Kaguya was aware of what happened during her 'sojourn' between life and death.<br/>Enough chakra and skill can influence life and death.<br/>Each force has its opposite.</p><p>And so, a bored self proclaimed goddess started throwing pebbles in the pond to look at the ripples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance x Unbalance

Prologue : Seven days and a funeral.

 

 

It was nighttime.

In a field of glowing white flowers, a beautiful woman, with silvery blonde hair and wearing a white furisode with silver embroideries, was kneeling, pouring herself some iridescent liquid from a crystal jar, into a plain porcelain cup. The flowers started swaying from a nonexistent breeze, mildly surprising the woman.

 

“Ara? What is this I wonder~?” Her clear, lilting voice cut through the silence, echoing in the air , as she turned around and bent slightly, fingers running across a small pond. As the surface rippled fro her actions, images flashed in and out of existence across the troubled surface, whispers barely audible melding themselves to the echoes of the woman's voice.

 

-Blood on a hospital bed- Red staining white and squeaking wheels-

-Blood on sand- Sounds of explosions and agony-

 

“No no no no please I don't – Ara? _Arararararararara_ \- I don't wan't to die! - I wonder ~-I'll do anything so please... - What is this ? _Thisthisthisthis_ \- Somebody save me!”

 

A sad smile twisted the pale woman's lips.

 

“You poor, lonely souls. Tainted by a sadness you didn't know existed, is it any wonder you met such an early demise?”

_-I wonderwonderwonder-_

 

Her hand broke through the surface and with a sound of breaking glass, swirls of mist rose through the air, before stopping in front of where she was sitting. The woman clapped her hands and two piles of rocks rose, before fusing together, creating two cups for her guests.

 

“It has been so long since I last had guests, please help yourselves.” She poured them some liquid, silvery strands shining and swaying as if underwater, the bells of the hairpin keeping half of her hair up in a loose bun chiming.

 

The swirls coalesced to slowly form two forms, clad in plain grey kimonos. A young woman and a young man, their features obscured by a strange shadow, giving them a faceless appearance.

 

“Wh-what are we doing here?” Asked the woman fearfully, while the man shook his head and took his cup.

“Considering we are wearing the same apparel, and you obviously weren't here before, I suppose we died.” He answered with a flat voice, looking at the liquid, smelling it, then drinking it. “ Good stuff, what is it?” He asked to their host.

“Liquid nature chakra, just about the only thing souls can feed on.” She answered amiably, drinking from her own cup, startling a bit when a shrill squeaking noise could be heard from the other female, who then squirmed when she realized their attention was on her.

“Wh-When you say nature chakra, i-is it like sage mode nature chakra, shinobi and all?” At the woman's intrigued nod, she let out a shuddering breath. “I-If that's so, where are we on the timeline? And who are you?”

 

The pale woman hummed a moment, before answering. “ While I would say introducing oneself first is more polite, you two probably do not remember who you were. You may call me ... _Tsukine_ , like you, I am a spirit. As for the 'timeline' you speak of, I cannot say, all that I know is that 'shinobi villages' were established recently, and have entered a massive war between eachother, does that help you any to situate yourself?” She asked taking another sip of her cup.

Fingers rose to stroke a chin, and the faceless woman sighed. “Yes, this is the first shinobi world war. Long before the canon events. This is not a good time, from what I know.”

 

“And from the 'canon' term you use, I suppose you mean this is supposed to be a fictional world?” The male guessed. “ Troublesome. Are we going to keep any memory from this place, Miss Tsukine? Wherever we're going to.”

“If you so wish. This place is not reliant on the Shinigami's will, and as such, I can decide in which state the souls passing through my domain exit. Oh, there are a few rules even I must obey, which is why I took your personal memories, but left your knowledge intact.” She waved her hand dismissively. “ Past memories are too much strain on a newborn's brain and almost always end up in a destructive form of split personality, past self against present self, it never really ends well. Knowledge can be compressed and hidden until it is needed, so while it presents some form of strain in itself, you can afford to keep it. Does it answer your question, Soul-kun?”

 

The man nodded “ Yes. So, what do you know about this place?” He asked of the woman next to him.

 

“Erm, thinks can change, so don't expect them to be one hundred percent as I said.” The two others nodded. “ Okay, here goes, this is the story of a boy, named Naruto...”

 

*-*-*

 

Hours, maybe days, passed in this timeless place, talking about plots, future and mysteries, Tsukine serving them more of the liquid, making her guests appear more and more solid, at first quietly amused by the argument taking place ,but now losing patience. She lifted her arms in a placating gesture.

 

“You two, please calm down, there is still a lot of time until the 'Uchiha massacre' so for now, please, agree to disagree.” The two souls were bristling, and she caressed the pond's surface once more, images flashing in and out of existence. “ There is about one year left before the birth of the one you called 'Namikaze Minato'.”

“Ah! Time passed too quickly!” Soul-chan screamed.

“Time passes differently here.” Precised the woman, before tilting her head, before her lips formed a surprised 'oh' and she clapped her hands in a happy fashion. “ So, you said those reincarnation stories have something called 'reincarnation cheat', how about I give you one ?”

“Eh?” “I'm sorry?”

Tsukine huffed in an unladylike way. “ I might be a minor one, but I am still a goddess, you know? Giving you guys a special power or having you born in this or that family isn't beyond my abilities.” She crossed her arms beneath her ample chest in mock anger. “ I heard mortals like gifts, so hurry up and choose.”

 

Soul-chan pulled at the curls on the side of her head in concentration while Soul-kun was tapping his foot.

 

“I think I'm gonna take chakra chains like Kushina, but stronger?” She finally decided

 

That earned her a raised eyebrow, but the silver haired woman sad nothing and merely chimed her bell once, small golden chains nestling themselves around Soul-chan's arms, an almost invisible blue thread linking Soul-chan and Tsukine shimmering in and out of existence. Soul-kun hemmed and hawed for a while, before sighing.

 

“I'd need more time, but I know that's a one time offer. Special chakra, hereditary, with perfect control.”

 

There was a blank pause, which made Soul-kun lift his head. “ Is it not possible or unreasonable?”

 

Tsukine coughed in her sleeve. “It is possible, but that wasn't what I would have expected from a professional soldier. In fact, while surprising, it is easier for me to do this than the chakra chains.” The bell chimed twice, two points of silvery light shining on Soul-kun's face before dimming. Another blue link was formed.

 

“Are you two ready to jump in?” Finally asked the lavender eyed woman, waving her sleeves slightly.

 

The two souls seemingly stared at each-other uneasily, before nodding. Tsukine clapped her hands enthusiastically, wind picking up and circling around them, carrying petals and making her bells move. At the third chiming sound, the wind calmed down, the petals fell to the grounds once again, and Tsukine, alone once more, took a sip, before looking up at the night sky, stars shining brightly.

Next to her, the pool was shining, its surface akin to broken glass, each shard showing a moment of those two's life.

 

“Hmm~ I wonder how those two will do~ ” She looked at the two blue threads linked to her pinkie, before pouting. “It seems two tethers are not enough.”

 

***-*-* October 10th*-*-***

 

 

_Balance. Noun : A situation in which different elements are equal or in the correct proportions._

 

_The law in the universe that states that each force has an opposite equivalent._

 

_One push forwards begets a push backwards._

 

_A force for peace beckons a force for war._

 

 

_Ragepainangerhatred._

 

_Konohagakure no sato was burning._

 

 

 

“Ara, one of them died~” Remarked Tsukine, watching the burning village through the pond's surface, one of the blue threads disintegrating. Waving a finger in the air, a small, thin trail of chakra following the movement, she toyed with her cup in thought. “ Well, that was to be expected, one to change things, the other to keep them the same, boringly unsurprising. Oh well.” she dipped her glowing finger in the pond, boiling the water. “ Better luck next time.”

 

A loud cracking noise behind her put a smile on her lips, and she put down the cup she was about to sip from. She got up elegantly and almost glided to this place's only tree. Hidden by the leaves, half sunk inside of its bark, a bone white statue could be found. Tsukine tilted her head, considering it calmly, before both her hands shot up and gripped it. Still perfectly calm, she ripped the statue's head ornaments.

 

“Hmmm~ They were right, it is pretty ugly.”

 

Two rabbit ear like horns fell to the ground. Light started shining behind her and she turned around, her smile just a bit too wide.

 

“Oh my~ Welcome, visitors~” She glided towards the forming masses, statue hidden once more by the tree's bark.

 

 

***-*-*October12th*-*-***

 

It was a dark day with heavy rain, more than appropriate for a funeral. People in black with sad faces were standing all around, mourning for a friend, family, or a lost lover. A red haired woman held blonde twins against her, mentally sneering at the mind reading blonde clan members mourning their fallen heroes.

“I win.” She thought, snuggling against her husband, before he left her to pronounce the eulogy.

Things were as they should be. Naruto was here, Minato was alive, now, she needed to make sure Sora wouldn't become Menma number two. Maybe she should have aborted to make sure only one was born...

 

“Ah, Kushina-chan!”

 

A random person called out, turning everyone's attention towards a woman clad in black, holding a red headed toddler in her arms, clad in similarly black clothes. Her eyes, even from this far, were puffy and red rimmed. Yamanaka Inoichi was the one who approached her, hand on her shoulder and murmuring to her. When Minato tried to speak to the distraught woman, he found himself flying backwards with a broken nose and an enraged widow screaming at him.

She sighed, readjusting her sons and looking around. The devastation was greater than she thought, she remarked in a detached way , eyes roaming among the ruins. Though, that was to be expected, after all, some things needed to be kept the same, for Naruto to defeat Kaguya and save the world...

 

 

***-*-*October 14th*-*-***

 

 

Wisps of silvery blonde hair, clear bue eyes clouding, a loving smile tainted by blood, and a warm tenor voice.

“I'm sorry Kushi-chan ... I love you.”

 

In the pitch black darkness of her room, Uzumaki Kushina bolted in her bed, still half asleep and feeling herself tearing up. She sniffled a bit, before sitting down and furiously rubbing her eyes. After breathing deeply to calm herself down, she left her bed and opened her bedroom's blinds and windows, her hands sitting on the windowsill. It was early morning, the sun was barely showing above the treetops and shining on the waves of the Naka river. She inhaled the fresh, misty air, allowing her imagination to add the salty odor of the sea. Not for the first time, nostalgia for her ancestral home filled her. A small noise made her turn back. Contrary to what people might think of her, her room was neat and tidy, grey floor, blue walls and white ceiling giving it a serene atmosphere. On her left was a small wardrobe, upon which sat photographs of her dearest persons and a mirror. Further along the wall was the orange door leading to the living room. On her right was her bed, with cream colored covers and pillows, a small night table supporting a calendar.

 

Underneath the covers, a small bump was wriggling and emitting small, muffled whines. The young woman shook her head and walked back towards her bed, to be greeted by a most unamused pair of blue eyes. The pale faced, redheaded, grumpy toddler lifted its hands in a 'pick me' fashion.

 

“Mama, hungry.”

 

“Nuh huh.” Kushina grinned and tutted, wagging her finger. “You know how to ask, Airi-chan.” The toddler scrunched her nose in a way that had Kushina almost cooing over her. But she couldn't let her baby get bad habits and become a lazy bum like Shikaku-baka. “We'll eat nashi pancakes ?” She offered, adding when her daughter's face remained unconvinced “ With blueberry juice?” The straightening of the girl's spine was all she needed to know the child was sold on the idea.

 

The little girl crawled on the bed to its edges, let her legs dangle in the air, then put her feet to the ground, walking somewhat assuredly. She turned around, still pouting, and looked up at her mother. “ Mama, I am hungry. Can we go eat?” With the dim lighting, the slightly glowing blue eyes seemed bigger. Kushina beamed proudly at her daughter, dabbing her nose slightly with a handkerchief.

 

“Of course we can, Airi-chan, we have a big day ahead of us after all~”

 

The redheaded woman grimaced a bit once the girl turned around, touching the bandages on her right thigh gingerly, her eyes roaming across the destructed districts that were intact half a week ago.

 

 

***-*-*October 16th*-*-***

 

 

Airi was in the living room, sitting at the table, wearing a plain blue yukata with white pear flowers along the edges, drawing with a beginner brush on a paper sheet, trying – and failing- to copy characters that were already written on it. Kushina was turning her back to her, busy with cooking breakfast, some already piling up on the counter separating living room and kitchen. Both stiffened and looked towards the entrance. As it on cue, somebody started knocking. Kushina squinted a bit, before sighing, switching the fire off, and opening the door, to reveal black and pale lavender eyes.

 

“Mikoto-chan, Hi-” She was stopped from continuing when the smiling, heavily pregnant woman with dark purple hair caught her cheeks and started stretching them.

“Ara, Kushina-chan, how good to see you too. I feared not seeing me for so long would instill _bad habits_ into you, and that I would need to _reeducate_ you~.”

 

Kushina struggled a bit, before surrendering. “Wh-Whinye! O-Onyee-Whama! Htopwe it! It huwts!.”

 

The woman let go, hiding her mouth with her lavender sleeve and a mild 'ohoho' while kushina mock glared at her, rubbing her reddening cheeks. The black eyed, black haired woman named Mikoto sighed, shaking her head, before speaking up.

 

“We were worrying, after what happened, what you did and Akio...” She bit her lip before continuing. “People heard you shouting at Hokage-sama, so everyone is aware of what exactly happened that night. Hi-” The other woman's smile twitched in warning. “ ...Onee-sama met with the council, there are talks of putting your daughter into an 'accelerated course', should she show signs of Akio's and your abilities.”

 

Kushina shook her head, her ponytail swaying behind her like a flag. “ Nuh huh. No way I'm letting that bastard Danzo anywhere near my Airi.” She turned around to the kitchen, giving her daughter her breakfast, then cutting some vegetables for her own breakfast.

 

Mikoto looked at the redhead's back anxiously. “ It wouldn't be Danzo who would tutor your daughter.” The cutting noises continued as Kushina hummed in acknowledgement. She wet her lips and prepared herself. “ The idea was to keep her in proximity to the jinchuuriki to familiarize her to her futture charges... Under the guidance of Hokage-sama.” She finished quickly, ducking under a meat cleaver. Killing intent permeated the room, and Kushina turned around, face impassible, but eyes darkening with fury. Mikoto winced when she noticed wisps of chakra coiling around her in light blue strands.

 

“What. Did you just say?” Her suddenly flat voice had a strange echo and Mikoto could almost see Yama-sama glaring down at her from behind the Red Hot Habanero's form. “ That wimpy, thieving, hypocritical, cowardly, irresponsible little bastard said what?!” The door wasn't so far, Mikoto thought, moving slowly towards safety, while 'Onee-sama' was giving pointers to the little girl, both seemingly unaware of what was happening. She dodged another knife and shunshined outside of the house, as a demonic, chakra enhanced roar pierced Konoha's peace, promising untold amounts of pain, and most likely awakening half of the population.

 

“NAMIKAZEEEEE!”

 

 

***-*-*October 17th*-*-***

 

 

Two people who died once woke up, looking forward to their new life, invisible blue threads tied to their pinkies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everybody, to this one's first work on AO3.
> 
> Rule number 1 of Penguin Red: This one is allergic to schedules.
> 
> We hope you have an agreeable moment.
> 
> As for the story:
> 
> We always wondered Why Si and OC could reincarnate in narutoverse, and this was one of the logical propositions. When we reread the lore, Kag*cough*Tsukine was considered a goddess. So naturally, we went a step further. So now, Tsukine-sama knows of The Plot, and has 3 direct links with the mortal world. Let's see how this will turn out.
> 
> Names :  
> Akio (Bright light.) Yamanaka: Male insert number 1  
> Airi (Love Lily) Uzumaki: Oc number 1, Daughter to Uzumaki Kushina and Yamanaka Akio, matrilineal marriage. The 'Ri' in her name is also a reference to 'pear',her favorite food ( Nashi is a pear variant.)  
> Sora ( Sky) Namikaze: Oc Number 2. Son to Minato Namikaze and ??? Uzumaki. His nae follows the weather theme (Naruto: Maelstrom)


End file.
